


It's not perfect, but it's ours.

by Robrondale



Category: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robrondale/pseuds/Robrondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert finding their own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to 'What a Journey', which mentions Robron moving into the Barton brothers house a few years before. However, this context is not that important in this piece, so it can be read before, after or without the other story. Hope you enjoy:)

After looking for a reasonable place in and around Emmerdale for a good few months, relief finally came one day in the shape of Ross Barton.

He had been standing at the bar eavesdropping on a conversation with Robert and Vic for quite some time. Interested in hearing about Aaron and Roberts struggle in finding a place of their own which wasn't 'completely unliveable'. They weren't asking for much, just a place close enough to their businesses and family, that suited their needs. Every once and a while, Ross had a lightbulb moment, and this was one of those times.

'I think I could help you there mate.' Ross says sliding around the bar to stand next to Robert, interrupting Vic.  
'Oh yeah? And why'd you think I'd want your help?'

'Alright, alright... I'm not looking to help you out but if I don't at least make it look like I'm trying to pull my weight, my brothers'l start getting all aggy...'

'What are you talking about?' Robert says, noticeably starting to get annoyed.

'We're looking to sell our place. Mum and dad think Wylie's is too big for three people and it makes more sense to have the taxi firm there with the size, so anyway... we're movin. Need it sold pronto.'

'You'd let us buy it?'

'No, I just thought I'd stand here wastin' my time, to rub it in ya face. Obviously we'd let you buy it. I thought you were meant to be smart.'

'Ok, well I'll talk to Aaron and let you know from there.' Robert says walking, well more like sprinting, into the back room.

'Ok... Bye Ross... Thanks for your insight Ross, and all that.' Ross says sarcastically, waving his arms around. Vic just gives him a funny look and finishes her drink. 

'You'll never guess who I just had a conversation with.' Robert says walking into the back room and pulling up a chair next to Aaron at the table, breaking his concentration from exciting looking paperwork.

'Um... Your sister. The person you've been whinging to all afternoon.' Aaron says looking up at Robert with a knowing snide smile.

'Well yeah. But also Ross, and he said...'

'Oh no, not Ross, what's that muppet said now?'

'Yes he is a muppet. But let's put that hatred aside for now and focus on what he just told me. Those lot are selling their house and we can buy it.' Robert says, speech speeding up at the end, with an excited smile hiding nervous eyes. When he doesn't get an immediate reply he starts to babble.

'What do ya think? It's close and it's a decent size. I know it's not quite what we were looking for but...' Aaron leans in and kisses Robert to shut him up, a move he wouldn't usually risk, but considering his equal excitement, he can't hold back.

'It's great. It'll be great.' Aaron says when he eventually retreats, still gripping Roberts shirt with both hands as they smile lovingly at eachother.

'Uh... Ok...ok.' Robert says shocked, finally breaking out of his loving trance.

'Well we should start getting the ball rolling then, right away. I'll call Pete.' He says before rubbing Aaron's arm, standing up and pulling out his phone from the front of his jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

'Well that was a good deal.' Aaron says collapsing on the sofa.

'Yeah. I'm happy with it. I'm happy.' Robert adds coming up behind the young man and hugging him over the back of the sofa.

'Well that's good, cos we move in next week, and get hitched four weeks later. Bit late to say you're absolutely miserable.' Aaron jokes and laughs as he pulls Robert round to sit on the sofa for a supportive hug. 'Can't believe how fast time is going.' he adds more seriously some time later, thoughtfully looking at his and Roberts joined hands.

'I just can't believe we've kept the date secret for so long. Can't wait for the look on everyone's faces when they realise we just got married in the middle of the village and they missed the whole thing.' Robert says raising his eyebrows with his signature smirk.

'Well not the whole village. A few Dingles, your lot and Liv will know the day before and obviously Harriet won't be that shocked seeing as she's the one marrying us.'

'Well yeah, you know what I mean. Anyway, I'm shattered. Bed?' Following a long yawn, Aaron finally replies and they head up to bed.

'Any chance of a massage?' Robert sneakily whispers as they reach the top of the stairs, making Aaron laugh.

'Uh you can do one.' Aaron whispers with a shake of the head, following quietly into their room so not to wake up the rest of the house. A move he won't have to focus on so much soon, he thinks to himself with a smile as he shuts the bedroom door.

 

'We aren't gonna fit it all in, how do you have so many clothes when you wear the same clothes all the time?' Liv shouted in disbelief as she plonked a couple of Aaron's bags in his and Roberts new room.

'They all look exactly the same? Oh my god Aaron, you have like fifteen black t-shirts.'

'No I don't.' Aaron replied defensively, out of breath as he too plonked more bags of clothes down on his and Roberts bedroom floor.

'Um. One, two...three, four...five...' Liv said picking the t-shirts out of one of the bags.

'OK we get it. You've made your point, I have a lot of black t-shirts, I'll think about throwing some out ok. Thanks for your help.' He added to lighten the mood as Liv left his and Roberts room with her arms crossed and a smug pout across her face, no doubt something she's learnt from Robert.

Aaron stood there in the middle of their new room catching his breath, yet glowing with the reality that this was his and Roberts room, in his and Roberts house.


	3. Chapter 3

'No thanks Marlon, I better get going.'

'Come on mate. I thought you were helping me drown my sorrows after my barney with Vic, you can't leave me now.' Adam says with a pout.

'Sorry mate but I have that deadline for all that boring Krimshore paperwork tomorrow and I'm nowhere near finished.' Aaron explains quickly before downing the last of his pint and standing up to put on his hoodie.

'There you are, what are ya doing? I thought we were planning to go through the colour scheme for our bedroom this lunch. I've been waiting at home for you for like 45 minutes. Did ya not get all my texts?' Robert says coming to stand in front of his fiancé folding his arms, clearly not impressed.

'Oh shit, sorry, I must have accidentally turned my phone off ...Well did you choose the colour ya wanted?' Aaron adds sneakily.

'Are you joking? The colour I wanted? The whole point was for us to pick it together, it's OUR bedroom, I can't believe you're being so ignorant and childish. See ya back at OURs whenever then.' Robert says loud enough for the whole pub to hear as he leaves the pub like a toddler having a tantrum.

Aaron looks around to see who heard, which seems to be most of the pub as all conversations around the pub momentarily stopped. Aaron lowers his head in embarrassment, turning red, before sitting back down and biting the inside of his mouth in regret and thought.

'That paperwork deadline will just have to be extended. Not just me drowning my sorrows now. Two more pints please Marlon.' Adam says with no clear sympathy for his best friend who stays quiet, starting to think of ways he can get out of the dog house as soon as possible. The new sofa hasn't arrived yet for the living room, and he doesn't much like the idea of sleeping on the floor. 

 

'Wow. The colours perfect, better than I expected it to be. It matches our bedding, chair, lights, wardrobe, draws... It matches everything, it's perfect.' Robert says almost to himself, standing in the middle of their bedroom, in awe.

Aaron comes up behind him after brushing his teeth, wraps his arms around his middle and starts kissing Robert's neck.  
'What do ya think? Pretty perfect right?' Robert says, looking for acceptance and a bit of appraisal for the colour HE picked out so well.

'Yeah... Pretty wicked.' Aaron adds looking up, opening his eyes wide, clearly exaggerating. Quickly sensing that joking around wasn't the best move to make and that this definitely wasn't the enthusiastic answer Robert was looking for, he quickly expanded, not wanting to fall out on the first night in their newly decorated bedroom.

'You know what? It is perfect, you're right, and you've done great. And even though this house isn't exactly what we were looking for, and it's not perfect, it's ours. Thats what makes it perfect.' Aaron says seriously, coming round to stand in front of Robert, looking into his eyes. Clearly not expecting such a deep response, Roberts speechless and instead of words draws Aaron into a long meaningful hug, showing his feelings through actions and not words. One thing that has stayed the same throughout Aaron and Roberts complicated relationship.


End file.
